Springs of Sorrow
by Ranmaniac
Summary: Ranma Saotome was cursed into one of the Springs of Sorrow at Jusenkyo now he and his father, Genma Saotome were coming to Nerima to see an old friend… but Ranma wasn’t what he seemed. He didn’t even know about it. First fanfiction please no flames.


-1--------------------------------

Ranma: Springs of Sorrow

Book One-Prologue

Saotome-no-Ranma

--------------------------------

Summary: Ranma Saotome was cursed into one of the Springs of Sorrow at Jusenkyo now he and his father, Genma Saotome were coming to Nerima to see an old friend… but Ranma wasn't what he seemed. _He_ didn't even know about it. The Springs of Sorrow were not only of sorrow, but what else was it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ sadly.

Authors Note: We all know Ranma ½ wasn't ended properly(sorry if you liked the ending :D)and that the characters of Ranma ½ were sort of discarded to the side like trash so I decided to start it up again. This is going to take place sooner from the ending amd started completely from the beginning from scratch to finish. There's also the feeling I got when Ranma's other half didn't get much of a role at all she was just Ranma in another form, well not here. Be surprised and amazed.

The cool rain beat down on the busy streets of Nerima-Ku and sent people scurrying on there way to there destination. A bandanna clad man with spectacles slowly trudged forward battered and tired with a bundle tied to his back. Genma Saotome of the Anything goes school of martial art look simply pathetic. He took the bundle from his back and looked at it with a smile at the sleeping five year old his jet black hair framing his face quite nicely and a pleasant smile on his face as he slept through the rain. He had to learn to do so at the beginning of the big training trip he set off on with his father. Ranma Saotome slept soundly in his father's arms as the rain coolly fell from the sky pit pattering on the ground. He had brilliant jet black hair and large startlingly beautiful cloudy blue gray eyes and was the average size for a six year old. He wore a gi used for martial arts purposes and that alone which is why it was dirty and ragged. Genma took his umbrella and held it close making sure not even a drop hit neither him or young Ranma.

Genma down heartedly trudged down the streets. He and Ranma hadn't had food in days and he felt he was about to collapse. His son had fallen asleep from exhaustion and hunger from there trip to a monks sanctuary high in the mountains of Japan and he was becoming wearier each day. He looked up slowly to see were in Japan was he. He found he was in Tokyo, Japan in the Nerima district. Slowly his face cracked a smile as he remembered his promise he had made with his closes friend Soun Tendo. He trudged into a park and sat down on a bench, setting his pack down in the process. He opened the copper button that kept the leather packs top half latched over it so nothing would spill out of the pack in dire situations and rummaged through it. Seeming to be happy of what he found he took a piece of paper and a pen and set it on his lap, setting his umbrella on the bench positioning it to cover him and Ranma completely from the rain he began to write a note.

Dear Soun,

Me and my son Ranma will be coming to the Tendo Dojo to fulfill the promise we made many years ago. Our hardship has been long and hard and I believe I have trained him well and it is time to began his marriage ceremony training. It is the time for us to retire my old friend and watch our children bloom into a beautiful couple and give us grandchildren to carry on the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, becoming the grandmasters. It is our time to relax and watch our hardship grow into such a beautiful thing we will weep in shear happiness. I know this is a long ways from now, but I figure it would be easier for us to push them harder. I will see you soon my friend.

Your Dearest Friend ,Genma Saotome

He rummaged through the backpack again and pulled and envelope from it tucking the letter to Soun Tendo fondly into the envelope, chuckling at the fact that he could finally retire from martial arts. He walked over to a mailbox near the bench were Ranma laid asleep and gently put it into the compartment and look down at Ranma with a smile. He then realized he left him out in the rain on the bench and walked over to the young boy looking down at him. His hair had turn a dazzling deep red and his frame and size had gotten smaller, smaller then an average six year old should be. He gave of the impression of a little girl in fact he had transformed into one. The rain water pit pattered around them as she laid on the bench sleeping soundly. Genma gently woke her and she gave a quiet little yawn and sat up right groggily looking around letting her brain set into gear. The park was glimmering with rain and it looked beautiful as the rain hit the pond and the tree glistened as the water dripped off their leaves. She hopped off the bench and look around quietly then turned her attention to her father looking at him expectantly.

"Oyaji?" She asked quietly.

" Ranma, ma' boy , we are going to see an old friend of mine so lets get a move on." Genma replied tiredly.

Ranma nodded and didn't ask anymore because she knew he never gave a straight answer. Genma slowly walked off towards the streets of Nerima-ku and Ranma fallowed soon after, looking up at her father and tugging her pants up so they wouldn't fall. The rain was cold so she ran up to her father shivering and held onto his onto his pant leg as they walked.

" Boy, you know I don't like it when you hold onto me like that, it's unmanly." Genma told her with a singe of annoyance.

She let go and just walked close to him not bothering to answer as she looked at the ground before her. Genma sighed and just walked on silently. Ranma slowly scanned the buildings and her eyes set upon a restaurant. Her stomach growled as she looked down, placing a hand on it, blushing. It was a ramen cafe called Kiraku's Noodle Café and it looked alright and had a sign in front of it that said open twenty four seven. Genma looked down at her sheepishly and began to reason with her.

"You know we can't afford it, boy." Genma told her sternly.

"I know, but…." She just nodded her head no and walked forward gesturing towards the street, " Let's just go."

Genma and Ranma walked on as Ranma began to ask Genma questions about his friend.

"Oyaji, does you friend have kids too?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Genma said a little to happily.

"…..What are they like?" She asked.

" I don't know I never met them" He said with a chuckle.

"You…never met you friends own kids?" She asked bewildered.

"You got to understand that I haven't seen him in years." Genma answered.

Ranma nodded and continued to walk, but Genma motioned for her to stop.

" Were here" he announced looking up at the Tendo residence.

Ranma fallowed Genma's gaze and set her eyes upon the Tendo residence, looking it up and down. It was a clean place and had a dojo sign in the front of the house that had a tan colored coat of paint. Genma walked forward into the Tendo's front lawn. The whole complex was huge. Ranma followed suit after a while of checking the whole place out from the front gate. Genma rang the doorbell.

----------

Soun Tendo opened his eye lids slowly as he awoke from his slumber. He sat up silently looking down at his wife. She was becoming more and more ill by the day. Kirara Tendo silently opened her eyes and turned over to face Soun as he bid her a good morning. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek moving of the bed and getting dressed. She headed out of the room and into the hall heading for the kitchen to cook breakfast for her family and herself. Soun mirrored this, but headed outside to check the mailbox. He took out a few letters and walked down the stone path that led back into the Tendo household. He began searching through the letters scanning carfully through the senders.

Soun stopped dead at the door way as his hand trembled when he read what was on a single letter. Genma Saotome had sent him a letter which means his return to Nerima-Ku was coming very soon. He tore it opened and read the letter silently as tears to stream down his face in pure happiness.

" Akane! Nabiki! Kasumi! Kirara! Come over here, I have great news to tell!" Soun yelled out to his daughters as it echoed throughout the household.

Soun waited for a reply, but never got one. All he heard was the clanging of pots and pans and the sound of thunder as clouds rolled into view and let loose a barrage of rain onto the streets of Nerima-Ku. He strode over to the kitchen and looked into it finding his wife and daughter, Kasumi, working the kitchen.

"Kirara, Kasumi I have great news to share." Soun informed.

They turned to look at him, then looked at one another leaving the kitchen soon after. They all moved into the living area well Soun left in search of the other two girls. Soun walked into Nabiki room and found she was nowhere to be seen. He then checked Akane's and it turned out the same way. He checked the whole house and still didn't find them. He strode outside seeing Akane in a yellow rain coat checking behind a bush.

"Akane, dear, were is your sister Nabiki?" Soun asked.

" Were playing hide-and-go-seek and I'm it so I don't know were she is." Akane answered looking up with a big innocent smile.

Soun smiled at her then looked up to the yard.

"NABIKI COME OUT, THIS IS YOUR FATHER SPEAKING." Soun shouted out into the yard expecting a response.

None came. Soun slouched a little and sighed, Nabiki was shy and a trickster at the same time so this wasn't going to be easy. Walked into the house climbing the stairs and entering Nabiki's room. He opened the latch on the window and climbed onto the sill and onto the roof looking around.

----------

Nabiki sat at the edge of the roof looking down as Akane searched the bush. She was wearing an identical yellow raincoat to Akane and held an umbrella over her head. Her father had soon after strode over to Akane and asked her a question. She looked down giggling as he shouted out for her to come on out. She smiled as she scrambled across the roof of the Tendo household and carefully onto the roof of the walkway to the Tendo dojo as not to fall off. She made her way onto the dojo roof as she peeked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of her father so she ran. It was her hiding place and no one was suppose to know, but Soun did. He had caught her several times gazing at the stars when she couldn't go to bed. She heard her father call to her, but was to far and only heard him say her name. Nabiki had almost made it to the dojo roof when she slipped off the walkway roof because of the rain water that was running down the roof. She almost fell when, but got a hold of the ledge. She began to cry out her fathers name in fear as she tried to get back on top of the walkway roof in vain.

"Daddy!!" She cried as her fingers began to slip and tears leaked from her eyes.

Her fingers slowly slid from the corners as Soun ran towards her and then she was falling….

----------

Soun looked around the roof as he walked across it searching for Nabiki. He walked over to the ledge of the house looking over to the Dojo roof to see his daughter running across.

"NABIKI!! Come back it's dangerous you might fall!" Soun called to her.

Soun's heart stopped as he saw her slip of the roof. He began to run his blood pumping as he called after her to hold on. He jumped at her as his hand just missed hers as she let go. He was to late….

----------

Ranma looked up when she heard people screaming as Genma continued to knock at the door impatiently. She looked in the direction of the source of screaming and began in a mad run because of what she had seen. A girl was clinging for her life to the edge of a roof. She began to fall and Ranma doubled in speed as a rush of adrenaline ran through her body. She dived as she felt the girl fall on her back in a miscalculation of angle and she got a face full of the pathways wooden rail work. She laid on the floor unconscious as Soun leaped carefully and skillfully off the roof as Nabiki began to sob on the ground. Genma ran over with the Tendo family tailing him as they head over to the whole situation. Kirara rushed over to Nabiki crushing her in a hug. Nabiki just sobbed into her shoulder as Kirara whispered soothing words in her ear. Genma checked over the unattended Ranma and found she had a gash on her forehead that also had splinters embedded deep into it. He looked up at Soun as Soun realized who had just saved his daughter and who was attending to the savior. It was none other then Genma Saotome and who he thought was Ranma Saotome.

The Rain pounded into the ground as Genma and Soun brought Ranma into the Tendo household with a cloth held against her forehead to prevent lost of blood. The cloth was become very damp from the rain and the blood that leaked from Ranma's forehead. She groaned as she was taken in, the Tendo's following suit. They set her down on the couch attending to her removing the splinters as Kirara set down Nabiki and left the living area. She soon returned with a blanket in hand putting it on poor Ranma and taking off the bloody cloth form a warm wet one. The wet cloth slowed down the bloodied gash and then stopped it completely.

Genma sat down and sighed. The day was getting really rough and even rougher for the boy. He looked up at Soun who was staring down at Ranma.

" Soun…all of you, I must explain something before you panic. Do you believe in magic?" They all nodded no. " Neither did I before I brought my wife to the Bayankala Mountains in the Qinghai Province of China the day before she gave birth. We had settled near Jusenkyo in our vacation and due to my foolishness of not knowing Chinese I still went and we were cursed…."

----------

" _We are almost there Nodoka-chan just hold up a little longer" Genma assured as her dragged the cart along to the hospital._

_His wife was in labor and he had to get across the Jusenkyo training grounds to get to the hospital in the nearby settlement or at least the Jusenkyo guides home. He strode upon the rocky mounds of dirt as he hulled the cart along huffing and puffing, but at that very moment his foot twisted as he dragged it along the rocky dirt of Jusenkyo and he fell into a spring tipping the cart as Nodoka slid out into a spring. Genma felt his body tingles as his body began to gradually get larger and a lot… hairier. He lifted his hands to his face to see paws. He gave a yelp of surprise and began to panic then he realized his wife had fallen into a spring as well. He lifted himself from the spring and looked down upon the spring that Nodoka had fallen into. She was clinging to the edge and was rasping for breath, but strangely hadn't changed like he had. He_ _grabbed a hold of her hands and lifted her out carrying her bridal style. He made sure she was holding on to his furry neck and then he set off towards the Jusenkyo guide house._

_When he had reached it he rapped on the door anxious to get his wife inside. The guide opened the door looking up groggily. What he saw confused him and frightened him then he remembered the tragic stories of Jusenkyo and it's many curses._

" _Sir, what you doing here at Jusenkyo? It very dangerous place, I also seems you been cursed by Spring of Drowned Panda." The guide asked and explained at the same time._

_Genma tried to talk, but failed miserably so he set Nodoka on her feet showing why he came. The guide's eyes widened in understanding and stood aside motioning them to come in. The guide set down a couple of blanket across the floor trying to create makeshift bedding as Genma set Nodoka down upon it. Genma prepared himself for the birth of his child as he soothed and encouraged Nodoka in her time of pain. The it came…._

_A cry came as Genma extracted the child and made rid of the umbilical cord, handing his newly born child to Nodoka. She gasped for air as she smiled down at there baby._

"_It's a girl." Genma announced._

_The guide set down a metal pan with a cloth stretched around the inside and filled it with lukewarm water._

" _Sir, it would be good idea to clean the you miss." The guide explained._

_Genma nodded and came forward taking the young girl from Nodoka and gently setting her into that makeshift bath. He gasped as her hair changed color to a black. He lifted her up and realized…she had became a he. He gasped again and Nodoka fainted._

"_Oh, just as I had expected has miss fallen in spring near Spring of Drown Panda? If so then it either be spring of drowned girl or boy. Those are nearest to Spring of Drown Panda." The guide filled in._

_Genma stared at him in disbelief._

" _If so at birth young girl or boy change with water. Since it at birth then that means that he or she will transform by either cold or warm water in either form. You become panda with cold water and back with hot, but it different for child here. We have only one other case like this one thousand year ago." The guide explained to Genma's horror. "You will not know your childs gender, I am sorry, honorable sir. This is tragedy of Jusenkyo or the Spring of Sorrow."_

_Genma looked grimly at the guide. He knew his wife could not except this. He asked the guide for a few items and food. The guide nodded and left to get them._

" _Please, sir, tell me what you doing?" The guide asked._

"_I mustn't let my wife know of this" Genma replied scribbling upon a small scrap of paper and giving it to the guide. "Please promise me my wife will get this."_

"_Sir, you mustn't do this!" The guide called after him as he leaped out of the window with the young unnamed child. It was too late._

_Genma Saotome left on a trip around the world in search of peace for his child. _

_He was wrong to do what he had down, but he feared his wife wouldn't except the newborn child._

----------

Soun looked upon his old friend in disbelief.

" Impossible! That is preposterous! My friend you will have to give me proof before you give me such foolish folklore like tales!" Soun reacted.

Genma sighed, taking a canteen from his pack and emptying it upon himself. Were he once stood was now a panda. The Tendos looked up upon him in a large gape of surprise. He took a sign out from know were. It read: Happy Now? They just gaped at him. He looked upon the young girl with weary eyes. He then returned them to the Tendos and pulled out another sign. It read: Can I have some hot water? Soun nodded and shuffled off into the kitchen, still in shock. He soon returned with a kettle and gave it to the large panda. Genma proceeded to empty it upon himself.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT" Genma shouted.

Soun looked at him sheepishly as Genma glared at him. Ranma began to stir and sat up groggily for the second time that day.

" Why do I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks?" She asked wincing as the folded cloth fell from her forehead causing a small jolt of pain from her gash.

Genma explained what had happened earlier that day after she had rescued Nabiki, but Soun soon asked Genma to fallow him into kitchen and so he did. The Tendos and Ranma were left alone with one another. No one talked it was just awkward silence until…

"Um…um thank you for saving me earlier…" Nabiki piped up walking forward towards Ranma.

"Uh…yeah it wasn't much I was just acting on instinct." Ranma replied with a smile switching from laying down to sitting down.

Nabiki nodded returning the smile.

" I bet I could do better then you though!" Akane piped up challenging her.

" I bet." Ranma added sarcastically.

Akane fumed.

"Ok, then you and me at the dojo. Now." Akane said with a smirk.

" Your on." Ranma replied.

" Wait you two-" Kirara began, but was to late because they had both ran off in the direction of the dojo….

Soun led Genma to the kitchen and made sure no one fallowed. He the proceeded to turn around to face Genma.

" Saotome, you said you had a boy!" Soun whispered angrily.

"I might have one!" Genma whispered back. "I just don't know yet!"

"Saotome…this had better come out the right way or the schools will never be united!" Soun whispered in woe.

"I know Tendo just give it time…I think the boy will get a liking to one of your daughters if he spends time with them." Genma reasoned silently.

" It better have" Soun replied.

"I assure you it wi-" Genma was cut off short from a series of cries outside the household.

Genma and Soun looked at each other in confusion and left for the backyard.

----------

Ranma walked along the wooden path to the dojo stopping on the spot were she had hit here head. She looked around the yard taking everything in.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Akane asked mockingly.

Ranma turned to her and smirked and turned around, walking towards the dojo entrance. Akane just stared after her in amazement at the fact that she didn't think anything of the insult. Ranma entered the dojo and looked around upon it. It was a basic, all-around wooden dojo that most schools of martial arts used. Ranma set foot upon it and walked toward one end of the dojo as did Akane. Ranma set into a defense stance and stood ready.

"GO!" Akane shouted suddenly rush forward at Ranma.

Ranma stood her ground well Akane rushed at her blindly. Akane shot out her fist for Ranma's chest, but missed as Ranma dodged under her and elbowed her in the ribs, hard. Akane grunted audibly and staggered to the side, but then shot out her fist toward Ranma once again. Ranma didn't expect her to recover to fast and got a stomach full of fist. Ranma doubled over and kneeled on the ground, arms around her stomach. Akane grinned, but soon it disappeared as Ranma swept her off her feet with a sweep kick. Akane tumbled to the ground with a thump. Ranma then proceeded to grab hold of her arms and toss her to the side. Akane rolled across the dojo into the dojo wall and laid upon the ground. She got up slowly visibly battered and bruised as she held back tears, but she was pretty tough for her age. She rushed forward leaping into a jump kick as Ranma pushed her leg away and pulled a roundhouse kick as Akane landed blocking it with her elbow and grabbing hold of Ranma's leg. She twisted it around as Ranma yelped as she gradually flipped over and tumbled onto the floor as Akane let got of her leg. Ranma picked herself up as Kirara arrived at the dojo door looking in. The two girl fought on as she watched for a few minutes then rushed between the two and stopped them.

"That is enough!" Kirara scolded. "Akane, I can't believe you would treat a guessed like this!"

Akane looked down ashamed as her mother scolded her. She turned to glare at Ranma as she left the dojo with her mother and Ranma returned the glare. Kirara walked into the house as Soun and Genma walked passed to visit the dojo. As they entered they saw Ranma at the center of the dojo looking around as if not knowing what to do.

" Boy, what are you doing here and what is with all the commotion?" Genma asked sternly.

Ranma looked up at him.

" Me and Akane fought each other cause' she thought she was better then me." Ranma replied honestly.

" What?! We are the guesses of honor here and you fought one of your hosts? You disappoint me, boy, you really do." Genma scolded as Ranma down receiving the same treatment as Akane. " We will be staying here for a while so don't go and make enemies with out hosts!"

Ranma looked up at him in surprise.

"What?! Why?!" Ranma asked.

" Just listen to your father, boy." Genma said sternly leaving the conversation from there. "Let's go you'll be starting school tomorrow."

Ranma looked up at him in surprise. She had never been to a school before maybe she would enjoy the stay here after all. They walked into the house silently the rest of the way with Ranma's thoughts of how school would be like….

----------

_END OF PROLOGUE_

----------------------------

Authors notes

----------------------------

Finally done. Ok please no flames this is my first fan fiction and I'm still a novice. Oh, and also please review, I'm going to go step out into the fresh air now and let my computer cool down.


End file.
